Hallow's Eve
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Kaiba throws a Halloween Costum Party, And everyone's invited. But as the night moves on Yugi can't decide how to tell Yami his feelings and so goes for a walk with Ryou when a gang called Ghouls show up and take Yugi. /One-shot/


Me: It's halloween eve  
  
Hikari shadowcat: you seem happy  
  
Me: of chorce, halloween eve and halloween are my favorite times of year besides christmas  
  
Hikari shadowcat: ok... anyway here's another one shot fic called hallow's eve, again she doesn't own yu-gi-oh because if she did there wouldn't be any tea. also sorry 4 bad grammer rateded pg-13  
  
/..../ yugi to yami  
  
//.....// yami to yugi  
  
\....\ ryou to bakura  
  
\\.....\\ bakura to ryou  
  
{.....} malik to marik  
  
{{...}] marik to malik  
  
"......" talking  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Hallow's eve  
  
" Aibou hurry up " shouts yami as he wait's down satirs for yugi./ I don't know what to wear for a costum / replies yugi.// hold on // answers yami as he starts to walk up the stairs to help yugi. once up stairs yami walks in to yugis bedroom.  
  
When yugi noticed yami he noticed that he was dressed as the pharaoh which was his crown, crimson cape, turban pants with silver cord, golden arm bands, bracelts, cloth shoes, earrings and puzzle, but what yugi noticed was yami had no shirt on.   
  
Once yugi saw yami he quickly turned away since he knew as probably yami that he was starring, yami who noticed yugi's reaction smirked then decided to put his paln into motion, " here aibou why don't you wear these " replies yami.  
  
" wear what " asks yugi once he turns his attention back to yami only ot notice him disappear and then reappear seconds later.  
  
" these " says yami as he helps yugi get ready. once finished yugi saw that he was dressed in an outfit similar to the pharaohs except he was missing the crown, other wise he was dressed in cloth shoes, turban pants with gold cord,violet cape, and millennium puzzle.   
  
Just then yugi notice that on one of his fore arms he had a golden arm band and two braclets on his wrists but what was more of a shocker was the one earring in his ear but that wasn't as bad as being shirt less to." there now you have your costum " replies yami as he takes his little one's hand and walks him out of the room.  
  
" thatnks yami " murmmurs yugi as he blushes scarelt red at the costum he was gonna wear at seto's costum party. In the mean time bakura and marik were trying to dress there hikaris in outfits like theres." Tell us again why we have to wear these?? " asked malik  
  
" because your my hikari or other in words me, so be quite and quit complainig its only for one night anyways " replies marik as he finishes up malik who sighed in defeat and turned to look in the mirror. once he was looking in the mirror he noticed that he was wearing boats, leather pants but not just leather but black leather pants and a shirt with a v-shaped front and puffy sleeves.  
  
Once he finished checking himself out he turns to spot ryou, who was also dressed like that except in dark navy blue.{ I'm so getting you for this you know } replies malik as he turns his attention back to his yami.{{ You wish but i know you won't }} answers marik back before he kissses his love.  
  
Once the kiss broke the two turn to see bakura and ryou who was also breaking from a kiss to. It's been about a week since the four got together with each other and now were hoping that yugi and yami would to. every one knew they were in love except them.  
  
That was why seto decided to throw this halloween party, so that yugi and yami could confess their love and be happy. " well we probably should get going " replies ryou as the four agree and then leave heading for kaiba's costum party that day.  
  
Upond arriving everyone noticed seto dressed in his egyptian priest's outfit and mokuba dressed similar but what it would of looked like as a helper. when seto saw the group he noticed joey dressed as the flameswordsman, tristan as the cyber commander, tea as magician of faith and mai as dark witch.  
  
" cool outfit kaiba " replies joey to seto as he and the others walk in." not bad your self pup " replies seto as he closes the door once the four walk in. minutes later ryou, malik, marik, bakura and ishizu arrived, once they were inside everyone noticed ishizue dressed in here egyptian priest's outfit and ryou, malik, marik and bakura dressed as tomb robbers.  
  
" cool everyon is here except yugi and yami " cherps mokuba, " ha.. figures the pharaoh would be late " replies bakura " Hey i resent that " replys a voice which causes everyone to turn a spot yami dressed as pharaoh and yugi dressed similarly.  
  
" cool outfit yugi " replys tristan as he and joey pull him out from behind yami which causes him to squeak and blush once again. " yeah nice looking yugi you could pass off almost like the pharaoh if you had the crown " replies seto as he points at yami who was still standing by the door. After the greetings were taken care off everyone went into the living room to have some fun and enjoy the party.  
  
Hours later yugi decides that he can't hold it in anymore and decides to tell yami how he feels, except he doesn't know what to say to him so he decides to go for a walk so he could sort out his thoughts before telling yami. so he walks over to ryou and tells him he is going for a walk when ryou asks if he would like company anything so he could get away from bakura for a few seconds.  
  
Yugi who understands lets ryou tag along but before he leaves he looks for kaiba.upond finding kaiba he walks over to him and tells him that him and ryou will be right back and that there only going for a walk. so kaiba says ok and yugi and ryou leave to party.  
  
Once outside ryou decides to ask yugi why he wanted to leave the party. yugi decides to answers but not before a blush appears." I don't know how to tell yami how i feel " whispers yugi not noticing ryous smile.And so the two continue to walk when a gang called ghouls decide to follow them.  
  
As they continue to follow them they walk closer untill they grab yugi and ryou. upond grabing yugi was fine but ryou put up a fight. as ryou continued to fight yugi yells over to him." RYOU GO, LEAVE NOW AND FIND YAMI, TELL HIME WHAT HAPPENED " yells yugi.  
  
when ryou heard that he ran even though he really didn't want to, but knew he needed to so he contiued to run all the way back without taking a second glance back towards yugi for if he did he would regreat it. when ryou arrived back he brust in the front door grabbing everyones attention." yugi....in trouble....needs help " pants ryou who was out of breath form all the running he was doing.  
  
As he tries to breath bakura walks over to him and pulls him into a warm embrass." atke your time koi and tell us what happened " replies bakura to his hikari. and so ryou nods his head and begins to explain to them what happened.In the mean time yugi was having problems of his own.  
  
" LET ME GO " shouts yugi as he began to struggle with in one of the group members hold. " we think not..... now would someone like you be dressed like this on hallow's eve????. " asked the gang leader as he finishes tieing yugi up against a piler in the abondon warehouse that they were in.  
  
" none of your business " shouts yugi but all yugi recieved was a slap across his face. " looks like someone needs to be taught manners " replys the guy as he and the other walk toward yugi and began to beat him up." are you sure it was right here " ask mai " I'm sure " replies ryou as looks around the place he had left yugi, just then ryou noticed his millennium ring start to glow a soft glow.  
  
So he looks down to see it point ot a abondon warehouse that was only a couple of blocks away from them." no......" whispers ryou,\\ ryou whats wrong \\ asks bakura \ I think i just found yugi \ replies ryou back before he runs over in the direction the ring was pulling him in." what's with him " asked tea  
  
" He thinks he found yugi " replies bakura as he runs in the direction ryou was running in. " how?? " asks mai, " Through the powers of the millennium ring " is all ishizu says before she, malik, marik, seto and mokuba also start to run in the direction ryou and bakura ran in. " Hun " replies joey " the ring allows the holder to find a another millennium item or the holder of the millennium item so it must have located yugi " answers yami before he two runs in the direction everyone else ran in.  
  
" Lets get going if what yami said is true then we must help to " replys tristan as he and the others run after everyone else. once they arrive at the warehouse bakura opens the door only to have everyone notice a bruised and battered yugi tied to a piler. " YUGI " shout ryou and malik as they notice there friend hurt.  
  
" Hey boss we have company..... should we get ride of them " asks one of the followers." kill them " replies the boss. but just then yami appeared and also noticed yugi and he became royaly pissed even seto was mad. Just then the warehouse was filled with fighting, of chorce the ones who were fighting were seto, joey, tristan, marik, and bakura while ishizu, mai, tea,mokuba, ryou, malik and yami ran over to yugi.  
  
Once by yugi ryou and malik set to work in freeing yugi from his binds, once freed yugi falls into yamis emrass. as soon as yugi is in his arms yami picks him up and turns to leave when he noticed the gang on the floor and out like a light. once they were taken cared of everyone made sure was ok and then headed back to seto's place.  
  
when they arrived back yami walks back into the living room and sits on the couch with yugi in his arms. just then yugi mummbles something to yami, but yami doesn't understand so he asks yugi to repeat it. " I said I love you " whispers yugi a little bit louder.  
  
Yami who heard it this time was happy and huged the boy in his arm before replying back." I love you to chibi tenshi ". Once yami says that kaiba puts on a slow song and yugi asks if he would like to dance which yami agreed whole heartly to and let yugi lead him to the dance floor where the two stayed and danced  
  
all night with there friends.  
  
The end   
  
Me: Please R & R   
  
Hikari shadowcat: again no other chapters so untill we write again  
  
Both: AND HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE 


End file.
